路克
路克（Luke、ルーク） 是以下遊戲中可使用的角色：''聖火降魔錄 紋章之謎'' and 聖火降魔錄 新·紋章之謎. He is a fresh recruit of the Altean knights, a member of the 7th platoon alongside 羅迪, 卡達麗娜 and the Avatar. He was originally a gambler and views Roderick as his rival. Depending on the Avatar's appearance, Luke will come up with a title for him/her. After the War of Heroes, Luke retires as a knight and continues living jobless. According to the Takayashiki Hideo's Mystery of the Emblem novel adaptation, Luke is 18 years old. http://serenesforest.net/general/age_novel.html#fe3 遊戲中 ''Mystery of the Emblem 基礎數據 Promotion Gains 進階數據 |90% |30% |30% |40% |10% |40% |20% |3% |} Support Relationships '''Supported by' *Cecil - 5% ''New Mystery of the Emblem 基礎數據 進階數據 |90% |60% |0% |50% |50% |40% |40% |5% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *The Avatar *羅迪 *Cecil *Ryan Supported by *The Avatar *馬爾斯 *羅迪 *Cecil *Ryan Overview Luke is one of the most consistent units in the game, and will rarely turn out bad. Compared to 羅迪 and Cecil, the other two starting cavaliers, he will have an easier time taking hits and dealing damage, but will find it harder to double throughout the game. While he may not get as much Speed or Skill as the other two cavaliers, he makes up for it by high HP, Strength and Defense stats. If reclassing is considered,Luke should be reclassed after Hard Mode has been beaten as this unlocks his true potential by gaining access to the Mercenary and Fighter/Pirate Class sets. Mercenary->Hero:'As a Mercenary Luke will be on par or even better than Ogma because he has the third best availability in the entire game (joining in Prologue 3;10 chapters before Ogma),high bases,good growths and a D Rank in Swords.His growths will focus on HP,Strength and Speed with good Skill and decent Defense,only lacking in Luck and Resistance.This makes him an amazing physical unit that can not only deal a lot of Damage even with weaker Swords but also take and or dodge many hits.His only real weakness aside from Resistance is his E Rank in Axes when being promoted into a Hero as he is locked to Iron Axes without enough training but he should have enough time to train if he promotes before dragons become prominent enemies. '''Fighter/Pirate->Warrior/Berserker:'With more than 100% HP Growth and a base of 24 and 6 HP as promotion gain,Fighter Luke will max his HP as late as Level 20/10 as a Warrior and as early as Level 19 as a Fighter.This coupled with his enormous Strength and (for an Axe-User) impressive Skill make him an amazing offensive Unit but also a glass cannon with a base Defense of 3 and a growth of 30% and Resistance of 1 as a warrior if the player doesn't give him a talisman or two.But he still is an overall great unit that covers both melee and ranged combat with ease. As a Pirate Luke will be much more focused on dodging attacks to stay alive as he will have less HP and more trouble hitting units because of his lowered Skill but an major boost in his speed.But his overall lower growths are compensated for when he promotes into a Berserker and gains not only 15% innate critical rate but also a boost in weapon rank and therefore a boost in hit rate as he uses axes,which replaces the need for Skill Luke has as a Pirate. 'Fighter and Mercenary->Hero:'An alternative to the above mentioned routes is Luke alternating between Fighter and Mercenary before promoting.This means that Luke,if he had an equal amount of fights in both classes,would gain ~9 Levels in each class and should have his weapon rank at least at C for swords and D for Axes.That means that he has instant access to Hand Axes as a Hero and an easy to gain way of attacking ranged while also having steel axes for more damage output.This reclassing route is the most balanced out of the 3 with a good balance in Stats and Weapon Rank. Overall, Luke is a great unit that can be relied on. 英雄雲集 敘述 ;Rowdy Squire :An aspiring knight of Altea. Flirtatious. Roderick's longtime friend and rival登場作品：Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem. 基礎數據 稀有度：✯✯✯✯✯ 劍 |Skill= 勇者之劍+ 瑩火 }} 技能 武器 協助 奧義 被動 可能結局 New Mystery of the Emblem ;Untamed Knight :"Luke suddenly retired from knighthood and continued his playboy ways. He lived the rest of his life widely and freely." 名言 ''New Mystery of the Emblem'' Death Quotes Battle Quotes *'''Vs. The Avatar (as a Female) Luke: Sorry, Kris, but I wont hold back just because you're a girl! The Avatar: That's fine with me. Luke: I'll show you what I've got! Kris, try not to fall in love with me! - Luke's battle quote against the Avatar in Prologue II of New Mystery of the Emblem. *'Vs. Ryan' 英雄雲集 :Luke/Heroes Quotes Trivia * In paralogue chapter Rival Bands from Awakening, one of the two mercenary groups you must decide whether or not to side with call themselves the "Riders of Dawn" and is led by a Paladin. This might be a reference to Luke as he refers to himself as the "Paladin of Dawn" in Prologue 2 of New Mystery. *The sword Luke is depicted with in his attack and damaged artwork in Heroes appears to be the same as the one he is shown within his official artwork for New Mystery. 圖片 File:Ruke (The Complete Artwork).png|Luke's artwork from The Complete. File:Luke Heroes.png|Artwork of Luke from 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》 by Daisuke Izuka. File:Luke Fight.png|Artwork of Luke from Fire Emblem Heroes by Daisuke Izuka. File:Luke Skill.png|Artwork of Luke from Fire Emblem Heroes by Daisuke Izuka. File:Luke Damaged.png|Artwork of Luke from Fire Emblem Heroes by Daisuke Izuka. File:Ruke TGC1.jpg|Luke as he appears in the TCG. File:Ruke TCG2.jpg|Luke as a Paladin in the TCG. File:Ruke.gif|Luke's portrait in Mystery of the Emblem. File:Luke.png|Luke's portrait in New Mystery of the Emblem. Category:Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem characters category:聖火降魔錄英雄雲集角色